


UGLY THING

by dinoburger



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Body Horror, Drug Use, Fantasizing, Manipulation, Other, Science Experiments, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoburger/pseuds/dinoburger
Summary: ugly ugly things





	UGLY THING

**Author's Note:**

> sing a song for me
> 
> sing so doctors count their sheep
> 
> we'll pin a medal on their chest
> 
> we'll pin the bastard good and deep

Yado had an ugly smile.

It was nowhere near as prominent as the cheshire grin that Bernard tended to wear when he was up to no good, nor did it appear often. Yado was stony at the best of times.

But it did show up, sometimes as they were experimenting, or in little instances where Yado got his way just so. Those worn little teeth exposed themselves, curling upward at the creased linings of his mouth.

There was no warmth in it, no playfulness. Not a smile intended for others, but a quiet celebration of himself. A brief lapse in his calculated demeanour revealing the sick satisfaction he gleaned from the ugly things he did.

For as infrequent as it was, it no less wormed its way into Bernard’s head.

Yado was a slight man, but one could tell by the way he held himself it didn’t concern him. Bernard was noticing more now how his own stature intimidated others but Yado was unfazed, regarding him as icily as anyone.

It made it all the more unnerving whenever Yado got in close. The way he talked right into Bernard’s ear, his voice making the younger man’s back crawl as he fought to keep from squirming and pulling away.

The way the doctor would occasionally rest his hand on Bernard’s back as he talked to him. The contact was so unnatural his skin prickled under his suit jacket, becoming all too aware and having to force himself to pay attention to what Yado was saying too.

He hardly seemed any different when talking to his wife, on the occasion that she came by the lab. He would enact the motions of love, with terms like “dear” and “darling” that sounded so strange in his mouth, the way he held her hand in his. But it was a softness that seemed unreal somehow.

No, the most affection Bernard had seen him display was not for his wife, but for his monsters.

Twisted, bloated, mottled, fleshy things. Yado marvelled at his work.

All else were mere tools at his disposal, that’s all people were to him.

Everything Yado said, he said it with utmost certainty. Every little problem they’d come by, he’d already anticipated or was in the midst of solving, unflinching, unhesitant, no obstacles in moral dilemmas.

Bernard needed that sort of direction, he needed that outlet for his cruelty, which the doctor provided. He needed someone to take his reins and fill that hole left inside him.

He’d been left untethered and lost, and that was where Yado had scooped him up. He already had the beginnings of what the doctor was looking for: someone who would do anything asked for a convincing enough cause. Yado had convinced him, over and over, despite Bernard's doubts. He had that certainty.

This was a long, cold dissection in which Yado took him apart and used whatever pieces he needed most. And when Bernard did what he wanted, those little worn teeth showed from slightly parted lips, creased into that ugly little smile.

“Good boy.” Yado croaked.

His head went numb and his chest fluttered. Bernard grinned, perhaps out of stress, fear, or almost pleased with himself.

She’d scared him too. He loved it, he missed it.

He missed the mind games.

It was one day, months of continuous experimenting were getting to Bernard’s head and the fatigue was starting to show itself on his hollowed face and slumping form. Yado didn’t do much to hide how he peered over the young man.

“Here.” Yado nudged him with his hand, curled around something too small to see, prompting Bernard to open his palm.

Bernard stared at the object that had been dropped there for a good while.

“Is… is this a fucking joke?”

“It’s only a very low dose. It should give you an energy boost.”

Bernard’s nervous grin crumpled into a grimace. “You’re offering me drugs. Not just any drug, the one we’re still testing. And, and with the results turning out like _that._ ” he clarified, glancing back at the joy he held to reconfirm that was actually what he’d been given.

“Don’t play stupid with me. You know exactly how much it takes for the effect to truly begin. You also know that some subjects even build a resistance. The chances of a reaction like this are improbable at best.” he stated factually. “You’ll be fine.”

“...And of course, any outcomes only contribute to the data we have already.” Yado added. “But you know what an asset you are to me. I would not risk you without sense.”

Yado kept his focus on Bernard as he weighed up his options.

How much did this all matter anyway? He liked doing what he was told. He was a good boy.

Bernard tossed his head back and swallowed, rushing with the adrenaline of what he was doing, what he was exposing himself to.

“...Let me know how that goes.” the doctor sounded satisfied.

Bernard buzzed with it. Everything became effortless, his head was clear, unnaturally clear. He barely noticed Yado wandering back to check in on him, his wisened hands gliding over the backs of Bernard’s shoulders melting into him, melting into everything else. Maybe he saw that smile and a breath from that long nose by the side of his face.

And it all bled into him, buzzing, clear, strange, seamless. Yado’s presence drifted in and out of him without consequence.

Buzz buzz buzzo, doing what he was told, being so very good. So what if he turned?

He just thrummed with the very thought, succumbing to himself, his hot skin bloating and twisting. If Yado would adore him like his other ugly creatures, rubbing his hands over his swollen, heavy form, breathing words of praise.

“Good boy Buzzo…”

He’d be a huge bulging thing, with plenty of him to be prodded and probed for research, plenty to be toyed with.

What would Lisa ever think of him?

Lisa, who’d squeezed and kneaded his belly in some of his more awkward stages, as a younger boy, still growing into himself. All the while Lisa teased him and pinched his cheeks and called him names.

He’d grumble and whine but in retrospect, he still loved having her attention.

He wanted to be groped and grabbed, he longed to be touched.

**Author's Note:**

> this is what I mean by "mad scientist kinda sexy" dont make it weird
> 
> ...uh anyway.
> 
> I finally decided to stop being a coward and post this, I actually wrote it before the trumpet one I just didn't know if I wanted to post them together or do something more to it or what, but I can't think 'a nothin to add.
> 
> the lyrics at the top there are from 'The Most Important Part of Your Body' by the pAper chAse, recommended listening, super gives me Buzzo vibes


End file.
